


Day 2: Seasons!Verse "Like a Sunflower Follows the Sun"

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade AU Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Boys having Sex, Destiel Smut Brigade, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, I'm not sorry, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Professor Dean Winchester, Shmoop, Smart Is The New Sexy, Smut, Sunflowers, Teacher Dean Winchester, dean just came out of the closet, i'm a little bit sorry, keats is involved, literature can be fun, mary shelley also makes a cameo, nerd love, they're in kansas guys, this is what happens when i write fluff, trope-tastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a contract teacher at Kansas State University and Castiel Novak is a librarian. They meet by accident and fall in love on purpose. This is the story of their first year together.</p><p>Summer: Dean didn't even know he wanted to date Cas until the sunflower fields. Cas didn't know how good Dean was going to be for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Seasons!Verse "Like a Sunflower Follows the Sun"

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Mistakes are all mine.  
> Leave comments and kudos--they bring me joy!!

**Summer**

Every August, Dean taught summer school at Kansas State University and every August, he hated having to sludge across campus for only a few hundred bucks per unit. Thank god the session was almost over. Dean looked forward to a couple of weeks at home with nonstop air conditioning and  _Game of Thrones_  season 1-4 on blu-ray. He huffed out a breath and adjusted the contents of his arms.

“Too hot,” he grumbled under his breath, three textbooks, a worn copy of Mary Shelley’s  _Frankenstein_  and a stack of graded exams balanced precariously on his hip. He needed to get out the door before some wayward student ran into him in the hall and asked for his thoughts on the existential journey of Frankenstein’s monster. He had a date.

“Mister Winchester.”

Shit.

“Mister Winchester,” the voice repeated, the deep, gravelly texture giving the owner away. Castiel peaked out from his back office, black hair standing on end, as if he’d just woken up from a nap at his desk. Dean signaled at the research books in his arms.

“Cas, no time to talk, man, I’m headed out the door. I just came to drop these off and give you back your copy of _Frankenstein_.” Dean smirked. “Your notes in the margin really helped me explain the monster versus man dynamic. Maybe you can come to my class next Friday and talk about archetypes?”

Cas smiled. “I’d be happy to, Dean. I’ll put it on my calendar.” Castiel Novak turned from the front desk and placed the tomes in the library suppository, to be returned to the stacks by one of the student workers.

“Ah, that’s right, you have a date tonight. What’s his name again?” Cas asked, feigning ignorance with a slight frown and head tilt. Dean suspected Cas knew the name of his current crush and was just asking because he enjoyed watching Dean’s freckles turn orange.

“Victor Henriksen. He’s a cop and at least an eight,” Dean exclaimed, absently flipping the pages of Frankenstein between his fingers. “I met him at the gym, he asked me out dancing…”

“You hate dancing.”

“I know, but I said yes anyway because, well, like I said, he’s hot and I haven’t got laid in months, Cas, come on, cut me some slack, man.”

“I just hate to see you sacrificing your, aherm, standards.”

“Dude, it’s a date. That’s it. It’s not like I’m signing a pre-nup, or whatever, and I promise not to suck him off in a dark alley while his friends watch. There, satisfied?” Dean put up his fingers in the Boy Scout salute, which earned him a punch in the shoulder from Cas.

“You, Dean Winchester, were never a Boy Scout.”

“But I coulda been.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Get out of my library, you stink of insolence and lack of shame.”

“And the day’s not even over yet.”

“Seriously though, Dean. Please, text me if you need a first date rescue. You know, the old, “my best friend is having the baby right now and I have to drive her to the hospital” gag.”

“That doesn’t even make sense, dude. You’re not pregnant.” Dean laughed and turned to go. “Text you later.”

“Have fun.” Castiel said, the smile he wore pasted on his face faded as soon as Dean turned his back.

***

Dean spent two hours getting ready for his date, much to the amusement of his brother.

“Dude, purple?” Is all Sammy had to say, before Dean turned tail and ran back to the bedroom for the third time. When he emerged wearing a forest green polo that accented his eyes, Sam rolled his eyes.

“Okay. You look fabulous, darling. Now, can you please get out of here? You’re cramping my style. Jess is on her way.”

“Oh.” Dean grabbed his keys and opened the door to the house he shared with his brother. “She still puts up with you?” 

  
“Dean.” Sam gave Dean bitchface #12, in which he is pissed that Dean questions his skills with the ladies. Dean recognized that look anywhere.

“Whatever, dude. Just remember that _Dean_ can work for a boy or girl’s name.”

“Get out!”

“You’re so whipped.” Dean pulled the door shut behind him, grinning because he loved getting the last word with Sammy. It totally pissed off his younger, taller, sasquatch of a brother.

Dean turned on the engine of the 1967 Impala and let his Baby warm up in the driveway for a moment as he pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Cas.

_Dean: leaving now. wish me luch_

_*luck_

_Cas: Good luch_

_*luck_

_Dean: ASSHOLE_

_Cas: hahahahaha love you too pumpkin have fun LOL dont forget to emergency text if you need a rescue._

_Dean: will do_

Dean took a deep breath. He could do this.

***

“I couldn’t do it, Cas,” Dean said through a mouthful of french fries. The pair sat in Harvelle’s Roadhouse across the street from the college, two burgers, two fries and two milkshakes between them.

“When I picked him up, he had a couple of friends with him, which isn’t a big deal, but he never mentioned it was a group thing. Plus, both of these ass hats smoked cigarettes and one of them actually lit up in the backseat without asking!” Dean practically shouted, while dunking his fries dramatically in the ketchup and barbecue sauce mix he shared with Cas. Castiel didn’t say anything, but he shook his head, encouraging Dean to continue his story.

“I guess the leather and metal should’ve been a clue, but I’m a grade-A moron, so when we got to the club…”

“Hell’s Gate?”

“Yes, the Hell’s Gate. What? I never heard of it before,” Dean sputtered, freckles turning a distracting shade of orange.

“When we got there and I saw what kinda place it was, dude, I mean, I’m open minded and all, but warn a guy, ya know?”

“You didn’t realize it was a goth club?”

“Nope. Victor didn’t tell me shit. Man, this place was dark and full of bad music and worse makeup. You woulda love it,” Dean quipped.

“Just because I admitted to wearing guyliner in high school does not mean you get to tease me about it, Dean Winchester.”

“Yeah, well, I was expecting dancing and dinner or something and it turns out this dude and his friends are hardcore clubbers. Like, weeknights, and shit.”

“Gasp.”

“Dude, I was wearing a green polo shirt,” Dean deadpanned. Then he smiled at his friend, a genuine, open look that made Cas’ chest ache in a peculiar way. A feeling he chose to overlook in lieu of laughing at Dean stuff the pepper bacon and avocado cheeseburger into his mouth as if he hadn’t eaten in a week.

“It probably brought out your eyes,” Cas said, rolling his own at Dean’s moan of delight that always came with the first bite of a good burger. “Look, you’re just different than those guys. Not everyone likes dance clubs and rainbow glitter. Some of us enjoy boring stuff, like bacon cheeseburgers, beer and books. You deserve someone who will spend time to get to know you. He’s also gonna need energy and patience, because you’re a handful, to say the least,” Cas snickered and accidentally spit out some of his strawberry milkshake onto his blue tie, which made Dean chortle, and then they were both laughing, the absurdity of the night forgotten.

“Whatever. It’s just, I mean,” Dean paused. “What’s wrong with me, Cas? It’s like, ever since I came out, I can’t find a damn guy who wants more than a one night stand,” he admitted.

“It’s not always easy, Dean, but it’s worth it. You can do this.” Castiel reached out to rest his hand on top of Dean’s. He traced the knuckles absently and then looked up at his friend, whose eyes were wide, mouth slightly open.

“Cas, I…”

Castiel did not pull his hand away, as his brain demanded he should. Instead, swallowed and said, “Why don’t you let me take you out?” all the while, grasping gently onto Dean’s hand like a drowning man holds onto a life preserver. “To show you how it’s supposed to be done. No pressure, but I’d like to.” Castiel’s heart so thumped hard in his chest, he just knew Dean could hear it over the Led Zeppelin on the jukebox, but he continued. “I like you.”

Dean’s mouth spread into a grin. It brightened his face and caused the corners of his eyes to form crinkles that made the man look younger than he actually was. “Okay, yeah, I mean, what the hell. But if, we...well, I don’t wanna lose you as a friend, Cas, that’s the thing,” Dean said. He didn’t move his hands away.

“One date isn’t going to ruin anything,” Cas said as he rubbed his thumb against Dean’s wrist, causing goosebumps to break out all up the other man’s arm.

“Promise? You’re the only person I can talk to about this kinda stuff, besides Sammy.”

“Promise.”

“Alright.” Dean spoke the word so softly, Castiel almost missed his reply. When it registered, Cas beamed, blue eyes lighting up as he leaned back in the booth, moving his hands away only to pick up a french fry and twirl in in the ketchup/barbecue concoction.

“Sunday morning for brunch. Be ready by eight. I’ll drive.”

Dean grabbed a fry off of Cas’ plate, since all of his were gone, and dipped it in the sauce.

“It’s a date.”

***

It took Dean all of ten minutes to get ready for his date with Cas. He woke up at dawn on Sunday morning and went for a run. The pound of the pavement under his feet reminded him to breathe, focus, live. The run relieved some of the tension, as did a quick jerk off in the shower. And if he moaned Castiel’s name as he came all over his hand that morning, no one but Dean needed to know. A pair of jeans, a black tee and one red flannel shirt later and Dean had enough time to brew a pot of coffee before Cas arrived. At 7:58am, Cas knocked on the door, handed a second helmet to Dean, waved to a sleepy Sam and they were on the road by 8:03am.

“Where we going, Cas?” Dean asked as he snaked his arms around Castiel’s middle, acutely aware of the warmth emanating off the other man’s body. Cas hummed and looked over his shoulder, blue eyes hidden beneath shiny aviator lenses.

“Hold on.”

The city of Lawrence, Kansas is only 34 square miles, and Dean had explored practically every inch since he became mobile at the tender age of eleven. Still, he’d only been on the back of a motorcycle once, and didn’t really enjoy it the first time. He’d been a kid, his dad’s friend didn’t have a helmet and Dean couldn’t find it in his thirteen year old male bravado to put his arms all the way around the stranger. He’d ridden, terrified of falling the entire time. John Winchester and his friend had laughed at Dean, which caused the boy to develop a grudge against motorcycles that lasted until about thirty seconds into his first ride with Castiel. With his arms tight around his friend’s waist, Dean closed his eyes, letting the sensations of road, sun, Cas overwhelm his senses. He could get used to this.

When they pulled up to the long dirt road, Dean looked around him. In all directions, sunflowers. He’d heard of Grinter Farm, but never actually visited. Sure, he’d driven by it, seen the ads for Kansas Tourism that featured the vast acres of sunflower fields, but hadn’t ever stopped. Dean preferred hanging out at his favorite bookstore in Downtown Lawrence, the kind none of his students would ever frequent because it’s shelves were messy, unorganized and the complete opposite of Barnes & Noble at the outlet mall. It was in the bookstore that Dean first met Castiel. Dean hadn’t even known they worked on the same campus, at first. He had noticed the dark-haired, very cute stranger at the store, thumbing through the Romantic literature section and looking increasingly agitated.

“Whatcha looking for?” Dean had asked, causing the other man to whip his head around and glare at him.

“You scared me!”

“Oh,” Dean fidgeted. “Sorry, man. I teach lit at the college and we just covered the Brits not to long ago. Thought I might be able to help. This place is a hot mess most of the time.” He nodded his head to the register. “Larry over there doesn’t know his ABCs, apparently.”

Castiel softened a bit, defensive stance gone, replaced by an irritated grimace.

“My brother borrowed my _Poems 1820_ and apparently gave it away to some woman he was trying to bed,” he said. “I’m looking for a copy, but I can’t…” the man waved his hand at the pile of books, haphazardly strewn across the shelf. Those placed with the spine showing were out of order, upside down, and in a general state of disarray. Dean chuckled and Castiel smiled sheepishly.

“Name’s Dean. Let me help you find it,” Dean offered. “Keats, huh? Nice.”

After Dean and Cas searched the store in vain, they talked to Larry the clerk and got him to order a copy of the lost book to be delivered to Castiel’s residence in 7-10 days. They parted ways, but not after discovering they both worked at Kansas State University; Cas in the library, working on his master’s degree in library science and Dean as a contract literature teacher in the English department. They set up a time for coffee, and became fast friends. That was a year and a half ago. Unlike Cas, who only moved to Lawrence to go to school, Dean was born, bred and corn fed, as Castiel was fond of saying.

Dean couldn’t help but appreciate the wind on his face and the warm torso he so unceremoniously wrapped half his body around. Maybe two wheelers weren’t that bad, after all.

“Are we really going to knock on their door? Can’t we just sneak around back, or something?” he asked as he shuffled his feet, embarrassment threatening to tint his cheeks.

“The Grinter’s are expecting us. Kris has even made cinnamon rolls for our picnic brunch.” Castiel patted the basket he had tied onto the motorcycle behind Dean. “Trust me, Dean.” On a whim, Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand, lacing his fingers with the other man’s and squeezing right before the door swung open to a bouncing two-year old and her mother.

“Castiel?”

“Mrs. Grinter, yes. So wonderful to see you in person.” Castiel stuck out his hand but she pushed it aside and opted for a full on bear hug instead.

“Oh, honey, I feel like we’re friends already. No need for formalities, Call me Kris. This must be Dean. Hello, young man, nice to meet you. Castiel talks very highly of you and has an exciting morning on the farm planned for y’all.”

Only Castiel would be able to become friend’s with a farmer’s wife over the phone and, not only convince her to open her home and land to their explorations, but get homemade cinnamon rolls in the process.

“Nice to meet you too, ma’am.” Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand and Mrs. Grinter, er, Kris, tugged at Castiel’s sleeve.

“Let’s get you two some horses.”

“Horses?”

“The best way to get out to the hill Castiel said he wanted to see. The one that was on that tourism video they came and took last summer. You know the one.. _.like a sunflower follows the sun…”_ She sang the last line and Castiel beamed.

“I love that song! I downloaded it on the Kansas Tourism site last week.”

Dean looked at Cas and shook his head. That man continued to surprise him. The morning had become something Dean had not expected it to be at all; an actual date with feelings and stuff.

Cas packed up the food and led the way on the horses up to a hill overlooking acres of sunflowers at full bloom, gazing at the sun as it began to rise higher in the sky. It would be too warm to be outside soon, and so when they arrived at the top of the green pasture, the pair tied up the horses to a nearby tree, lay out the blanket underneath and dug into a breakfast of fresh fruit, cheese, a loaf of bread, an array of meats, apple pie (Dean’s favorite) and fresh cinnamon rolls, courtesy of Kris Grinter.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean murmured as he lay on his back, plucking the leaves off a strawberry, before plopping it in his mouth. “This is real nice.” Cas sat cross legged at Dean’s side, sipping orange juice out of a straw and staring out at the sea of yellow and brown flowers. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled Cas down. Castiel set the juice box down and, when he turned back, it was right into Dean’s personal space. He could feel the hairs on his neck standing straight up, and, before he moved in to kiss Cas, the only word that came to Dean's mind was,  _f_ _inally_.

***

“Oh my god.”

“Dean, please don’t blaspheme. It’s a turn off.”

“Babe, you look so good in tweed, though.” Dean put his hand on the small of Castiel’s back and guided him through the file cabinets back to his corner office, the one with no windows and a nice, sturdy lock.

“Well, thank you for inviting me to your class and giving me the opportunity to talk to them about my research. It’s always fun to discuss the value of literature in terms of global perspective and how these ideals have shaped our world history and the way we interact with the universal concepts surrounding literature. Sorry to see that the session is almost over, but Fall is almost here and then school will start again and...” he trailed off and looked at Dean, whose green eyes were black and lust blown. “What is it, Dean?”

“Mmmhmm,” Dean hummed. “It’s just...I love to listen to you speak. You’re so fucking smart and your voice is so fucking sexy. This is the exact reason I picked you up in that bookstore.” Dean maneuvered Castiel so he was sitting on Dean’s desk and then settled himself between the shorter man’s legs.

“I thought you were helping me find a copy of Keats?” Castiel groaned as Dean trailed his mouth across Cas’ jawline, the stubble scratching at Dean’s lips, making them raw and pink.

Castiel hissed. “Dean.”

“Sshh babe, I got you.” Dean trailed his tongue down Cas’ neck, pushing the tweed jacket with the goddamn patches on the elbows, which Dean absolutely _loved_ , onto the floor. He rubbed the palm of his hand across Castiel’s growing erection and then began fumbling with the button fly. Cas and his damn hipster jeans. Castiel laughed and Dean let go and let Cas use his deft fingers to undo the buttons before shimmying out of the pants. Dean pulled his hands away from Castiel’s hair and dragged them down his chest to hips tucked into snug boxer briefs.

“Too many clothes, Dean. Why am I practically naked and you’re fully clothed?”

Dean grinned and let his hand fall to Cas’ crotch, cupped his hardening cock and balls in his hands and dropped to his knees.

“Oh,” Castiel cried and threw his head back when Dean mouthed his dick through underwear, causing pre-come to leak out of his slit and stain his shorts. “Are you sure no one’s…”

“No one is going to come in, I promise. School’s closed. My class was the last one of the evening. Hell, the last one til summer exams. We won’t get caught,” he finished, hands rubbing up and down Castiel’s thighs, hot breath warming Castiel’s skin in-between feather light kisses. Dean took Castiel’s quiet moan as consent and then the not-so-subtle crotch roll to his face solidified the decision to just get on with it and blow his new boyfriend. On his knees, Dean shrugged off his own jacket and loosened his tie, face still only centimeters from Cas’ cock, breath coming heavy.

“Cas…”

Dean placed his hand around Cas’ hardening length, tugging it from the confines of the boxers to bob in the cool air, placing his palm under the shaft and squeezing the balls. He licked his lips, which glistened soft rose in the dark room.

“Cas,” he repeated, and then wrapped his lips around the man, moving his tongue on the underside of the throbbing cock, tasting the salt and sweet that was Castiel. Dean hummed his satisfaction, causing Castiel to let go of the breath he’d been holding.

“Unnnnnnff, Dean, your mouth. Oohh, it feels so good. Please...”

Dean raised his head, green eyes connecting with blue. “What do you need from me, Cas?”

The corners of Castiel’s mouth raised slightly. He looked at Dean, eyes shining. “Everything.”

Dean blinked, long eyelashes causing shadows to bounce off the freckles that sat on the bridge of his nose. Then he lowered his head toward the tip of Castiel’s waiting member and chastely kissed the tip. “It’s yours.” With that, he took Cas into his mouth, all the way to the base and heard his boyfriend moan above, hips thrusting forward. Dean hollowed out his cheeks so as to take more of Cas into him, flicking his tongue against the slit and licking off the precome gathered there. He worked his lips up and down the shaft, letting saliva build in his mouth and coat Cas’ cock. He moved his hands up and began kneading the flesh of Castiel’s ass, fingertips sneaking near the crack, but no more.

When he felt a thin sheen of sweat on the hips stuttering beneath his grasp, Dean began to moan, as if he too felt the same warm pool in the pit of his stomach that Castiel surely felt.

“Hmm...I’m going to...mmm...I’m going to come…” Dean did not stop, only quickened his ministrations; flicking his tongue up and around and across the hard cock that filled his mouth, licking and tasting every inch of it. Castiel stilled and then hot, wet liquid shot across Dean’s teeth, to the back of his throat. The blond swallowed it down, savoring the taste. He licked his lips and stood, placing a heated kiss on his lover’s mouth, shoving his tongue down Cas’ throat so he could taste himself. Cas shuddered and melted into Dean, body pressed flush against him, naked skin against cool cotton, legs snaked together, foreheads close together, bodies touching, both of them panting.

“Here.” Dean handed Castiel his skinny jeans, laughing darkly when Cas almost tripped over his own feet trying to fit into the tight pants. The librarian looked absolutely ravaged, his dark hair mussed, his cheeks ruddy and flushed.

“You look like you just got fucked, Mister Novak.”

Cas blushed, pulling up his jeans and buttoning the fly with shaky fingers. He tugged on Dean’s shirt. “Come here.” Dean allowed himself to be wrapped up in long, warm arms, leaning in to rest his chin on Cas’ shoulder.

“You, Dean Winchester, are the best thing to happen to me in a long time, did you know that?”

Dean turned his mouth toward Castiel’s, sharing breath but not kissing. “Yeah?”

“Yes. I’m glad I met you.”

Dean willed his voice to remain steady. “Yeah?”

Castiel nodded and closed the distance between them. “Yeah.” He placed his lips over Dean’s and his hands on both sides of his face and aimed his gaze directly at Dean, blue eyes meeting green, unwavering and full of promise. If safety and comfort and warmth manifest as a color, they might look like the azure of Castiel’s eyes. Dean thought that Castiel must have eyes as blue as the ocean and if that was the case, than Dean was a wave, crashing and moving through and around Castiel. It seemed just when Dean thought he might drown in those eyes, Castiel pulled him right back up, saving him with a kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Grinter Farms is a real place and Kris Grinter does live on the property and also really does bake cinnamon rolls, according to her blog. Any mention of real folks is all in the name of plot.
> 
> The title of this story refers to the Kansas Tourism theme song "Sunflowers" by Logan Mize. The video can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G32JllMF5IQ and that is the Grinter's farm at the end with all the sunflowers. It's beautiful!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked the work. 
> 
> Meet me over on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/collectivadiva) or on [Tumblr](http://whothehellisdiva.tumblr.com) for more of the same.


End file.
